


Taste of home

by Morethancupcake



Series: 00q ficlets [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established 00Q, Established Danny/Alex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Recovering James, Recovery, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: "He hates how sad he feels, suddenly, over something so stupid. He hates the voice of the therapist in his head, telling him about his inability to accept his flaws, to just be himself."





	Taste of home

**Author's Note:**

> Another tiny ficlet inspired by http://a-forger-and-a-point-man.tumblr.com/post/164032928243/hey-00qad-fandom
> 
> The carrot thing is actually mentioned at the end of another work of mine. You obviously don't need to read it but just in case anyone is interested. Here you go. [Tea, milk and sugar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5953633)
> 
> Please remember English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta.
> 
> If you're interested in all the ficlets, I suggest you subscribe to the series :)

“Oh no, James doesn't eat carrots. I'm sorry, I should've warned you.” Q smiles, his gentle smile, and grabs the bowl of soup, switching it with his own plate of salad.

Danny looks really upset for a handful of seconds, and he makes a gesture toward the kitchen. “I'm sure we have something else. I'm sorry, this is a new recipe, carrots and chestnuts, I was so sure you would like it.”

James breathes in, slowly.

He hates it. He hates how his first reaction is to smile, and graciously push Q's hand on his thigh, grounding him. He hates how sad he feels, suddenly, over something so stupid. He hates the voice of the therapist in his head, telling him about his inability to accept his flaws, to just be himself. 

He hates the way Danny looks at him like he matters, like his taste beyond sex and weaponry are important to someone beside Q.

“It's fine.” He smiles, too, because Alex looks ready to grab his jacket and order them dinner, and the awkward feeing just lingers in the tiny dining room.

He hates making a scene over something so trivial. He hates the fact he spent his life eating things he didn't like, drinking things he didn't want. He hates the fact it now matters to him.

“I am not huge on sweet vegetables. I'll just stay away from the soup. I'm sure Q won't mind me eating his dessert if I'm still hungry.”

Q, wonderful Q, sees right through him, sees how insecure he is, still, voicing his own mind, see how eager he is to just hide behind the perfect gentleman.

He plays along, and James loves him for it, so much. Q makes a face and moans about how happy he was, thinking about the plum tart, and Danny blushes because he's not used to Q's praise. Alex grabs the bread basket, almost empty, and goes to the kitchen. After a second, Danny goes to him, leaving them alone.

“Thank you, Quartermaster.” James kisses his temple once, twice, then just lingers, lips resting in the soft baby hair. He's hiding, eyes too shiny, and Q lets him.

“I am so proud of you, James.” 

Danny comes back with a new smile, and he chatters about his day at the farmer's market, and his afternoon in the kitchen. They all exchanges stories, it's light, and the sparkling wine makes the air bubbly and warm.

When Alex comes back with the roasted camembert, lightly coated with honey and herbs, he puts a bowl of soup next to James. 

It's a vegetable mix, something homemade and soft, probably leftover. It tastes like leek, potatoes, and butter. 

It tastes like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! If so, please take time to leave a comment and kudos ? It makes my day.
> 
> Have a wonderful weekend.
> 
>  
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/164899080144/taste-of-home


End file.
